List of posts by Missy Pico
This is the page of Missy Pico's SweetieGirl posts. Posts *'Missy:' Isn't it awesome that my blonde-headed sister joined SweetieGirl and never told me? Awesome. Mood: **'Sally:' No way!!! What a jerk! No offense, Chloe, I think you're awesome. **'Chloe:' Thanks, Sally. Missy, I joined four hours ago. **'Missy:' Yeah, exactly. FOUR HOURS!!! *'Missy:' I love cherry-flavored candies. Why don't they have chocolate coated cherries yet? Oh yeah, I love chocolate. Mood: **'Natalie:' Do you like my profile page? Cuz there's cherries all over it. *'Missy:' I hate school. Mood: *'Missy:' School is ugly. By the way, if it doesn't get out in April, I will burn the school down. **'Natalie:' Can I help ya? I hate school, too. **'Missy:' Yeah, but we need a plan. **'Natalie:' Sure, no problem. :) *'Missy:' What Natalie and I are doing right now is none of your business. Mood: *'Missy:' Met a new girl this week. She sung Get Out My Way in the Big Showcase. And her name is Clara. *'Missy:' I don't sound like Chloe--no matter what! Mood: **'Sally:' Well... **'Missy:' I know. *'Missy:'Looks like I'm the most popular Pico sister on SweetieGirl! Thanks to all my followers for making this happen! Love you all! Mood: **'Melissa:' Don't forget me! I'm the only reason this happened! **'Missy:' Shush! And don't read my diary! *'Melissa:' What time's dinner? **'Missy:' I don't know what time YOUR dinner is! I'm eating dinner with my family @8 WITHOUT YA! *'Melissa:' What's up, Miranda? **'Missy:' Do they make digital restraining orders? Miranda is my real name, AND DON'T CALL ME THAT! *'Missy:' I should be hired to be "The Pretty One" in everything EVER! Movies, TV shows, courtroom reenactments, EVERYTHING! Mood: *'Missy:' How did I get in to Cherry Blossom High? Two words: PURE TALENT!!! Mood: **'Sally:' You're PURE LYING! **'Natalie:' Lol really? *'Missy:' Does anyone want to drive to Strawberry County and fix my flat tire? I'd really appreciate it. Mood: **'Clara:' No. **'Sally:' No. **'Chloe:' No. **'Missy:' I hate you all. *'Missy:' Can I borrow someone's car tomorrow? I have to drive to the valley and I don't want to ruin my car hitting all those pot holes. Mood: *'Missy:' I just painted my nails with 24K gold nail polish. One finger was $250. Now I need $2250 more to finish my manicure. Anyone want to give it to me? Mood: *'Missy:' I sound so good when I sing in the car. I should really record myself and make an album called "Missy's Car Tunes." Mood: *'Missy:' Dad will only let me bring 3 suitcases on our flight next week! I need 3 just for my shoes! Why is he so cheap? Mood: **'Sally:' Mom, Dad, our brother & all 4 of us sisters going to Grandma & Grandpa's for 3 days. All you need is a gym bag full of clothes. **'Missy:' And you wonder why people say I'm the fashionable sister. **'Sally:' Who says that? *'Missy:' Makin' dinner for my boyfriend. Mood: **'Sally:' You don't have a boyfriend... and you're sitting on the couch with me, Natalie & Chloe watching a movie. **'Missy:' I never said my status updates were 100% factual. By the way, since we're outing each other... Nice zit. **'Sally:' I KNOW I HAVE ONE!!!! SHUT UP! NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! **'Missy:' Whoa! Maybe I should be quiet. **'Sally:' Yeah. Why don't ya?